


The Last Man Standing

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: John Wick (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is an assassin that’s been running from something from her past, what will happen when it’s starts catching on her? To whom will she be able to trust, while everyone is trying to kill her?- AUWarnings: cursing, blood, violence, shooting, fighting





	The Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

If somebody ever told you that you will be in the position that you were now, you would call them crazy. You weren’t the person that needed other peoples help or who would beg for their life, you were the one who did jobs for others; taking lives in the process. However now, you were lying on the ground with your back leaned against the tire of your crushed car as you stared at the person you once trusted. Your abdomen was bleeding just as your face from all the cuts and beating.

You knew that this was it for you, the final moment, there were no moves left; the only thing you could wait for it was for him to pull the trigger.

˝I’m sorry, but it’s nothing personal.˝

It was personal to you, but you wished it wasn’t so you closed your eyes not wanting to see somebody who you loved pulling the trigger. The last thing you heard after his words was the gunshot and that was it. That was the end of the life you once knew.

* * *

 

**A few days earlier**

There was something on your mind the whole night that didn’t let you close your eyes for more than ten minutes. Something was making you feel sick like it was warning you that everything in your life was too quiet for too long. It had to happen once; it wouldn’t be realistic if it never occurs. You did bad things every day, you killed and tricked people for money and you were one of the best because you were taught by the best.

Your eyes were focused on the white ceiling while lying on your back. The sun was rising slowly as you tried to stay calm not to worry about something that is still not a threat to you. Although you wished that you were alone for a moment to gather your thoughts you weren’t. The steady breaths of dark haired man and his strong arm that was around your waist kept you aware of his presences, it was like that for a few months now, you never thought that you would try to settle down with somebody after what happened to you in the past, but you were trying. Sometimes your own faults hunt you more than the people whose lives you took, but that was probably because you lost everything in your life. You knew the real pain and it made you hollow, the shell of who you used to be, but still, the person who could love someone if you tried hard enough.

You were brought back from your thoughts when one of yours phone vibrated. Neither of you reached for it and he only pulled you closer to him.

˝I should get up˝, you said trying to push the covers off your body.

˝Stay˝, his voice was muffled by your hair.

˝I’m already too tired to function and if I stay we both know what will happen.˝

˝All you need to do is just to keep lying down and enjoy˝, his warm breath hit your exposed skin and you almost cave in when the phone vibrated again.

˝It’s yours, Kylo.˝ You said silently.

˝I’ll just l…˝

˝Just be quick, because I won’t wait for forever˝, you chuckled placing a kiss on his lips.

You watched him move across the bed sitting at the edge with his feet touching the ground as he took the phone in his hand. He stayed silent and you could see how his whole body went stiff. Your gaze never wandered away from him as you moved your hand towards the edge of the bed next to your pillow. Neither of you moved for a few minutes not saying anything only your deep breaths could be heard in the silent room. However, when he moved turning around to face you with his gun in his hand you were already holding yours pointed at him.

˝How much?˝ You asked calmly like nothing was wrong while you were ready to shot the man you love.

˝It’s no…˝ He tried to explain, but you cut him off.

˝How much?!˝ Raising your voice you stood from the bed not lowering our hand.

˝6 million, but I..˝

˝You would kill me for that price. I can’t believe, God. I was so stupid. Why did I ever trust a man with the same profession?˝ suddenly you felt too exposed in front of him only in your panties and his shirt that was too big for you.

˝It’s the marker, baby. I can’t run away from it.˝

˝How could you be that stupid?˝ You yelled at him while both of you stayed in the same place.

˝I have to do this.˝

You could see that it was hard on him. His eyes were teary as his hand slightly shook pointed at you. ˝You can try.˝ You were the first one to shot, hitting him in the right shoulder. Running from the room Kylo was shooting at you with his aim not precise due to his injury, but he managed to hit you.

Your leg was hurting from the bullet as you tried to run towards the front door, but Kylo was faster than you. Before he could shot you in the head you turned around aiming at his abdomen. Although the bullet went through him he didn’t stop only letting the gun to fall to the ground. Gripping your body with his hands he slammed you in the door. Your breath was kicked from your lungs as you fell to the ground. Your gun was lying beside you as Kylo straddled your body with his hands going to your neck.

˝I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.˝ There were tears falling on your face from his eyes as he looked down at you.

You didn’t know why, but at that moment you felt sorry for him, not because he was killing somebody who he loves, but because you were sure that you never loved him that much. And as you were struggling to breathe you tried to reach with your fingers for your gun. You could feel the cold metal at the top of your fingers and when you finally gripped it you didn’t hesitate shooting him. His body fell to the side and you finally could take a deep breath. Kneeling next to his body you took off your shirt placing it on the wound between his ribs. ˝You can keep the pressure on that until the paramedics come or you can die, trying to kill me.˝ You said standing up and taking your long coat from the hanger, tying it up you struggled to kneel next to his body. The whole time he watched you with his eyes barely open. ˝Please, don’t go after me, I’ve already hurt too many people that I loved.˝ Placing the last kiss on his lips you walked out with your boots in your hands.  

You drove for twenty minutes keeping the pressure on your leg that was heavily bleeding. The side of your face and head hurt from when you hit the door and you could taste the blood on your lips while your shoulders ached from the impact. Stopping in front of the house that you used to visit regularly you stepped out of your car. ˝I hope you are home.˝ You whispered while moving to the doors. Knocking two times you heard the barking and a few moments later the doors opened.

˝Hello John˝, you said under your breath seeing his blurry features as your head start to hurt more.


End file.
